Falsehood, Reality, and Sins
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Semua waktu yang kulalui bersama dirimu. Hangatnya sifatmu yang seolah membalut tubuhku. Hari-hari yang kita lewati dikala aku melakukan hal menjijikkan yang mungkin tak kau tahu. Semua kenangan berlalu—musnah seiring berjalannya waktu juga munculnya satu tujuan yang baru/All Scene Saya & Fumito/AR/Gore(Soft)/Completed


_**Blood–C © Nanase Ohkawa ft Ranmaru Kotone**_

 _ **Story © Ernest Heatherfiel**_

 _ **With:**_ _ **Alternative Reality (Original with Modified Scene from Canon)**_ _ **/Rate M (For Gore)**_

.

.

 _Semua selalu berawal di pagi yang_ _baru_

 _Dimana semua selalu tergambar damai_

 _Suasana yang tak pernah mungkin terlupakan_

 _Hembusan anginnya,_

 _Suara merdu ranting yang saling bersentuhan,_

 _Serta aroma dedaunan yang berjatuhan._

 _Hidupku._

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyinari hariku. Seperti biasa, aku menyambut horison baru ini dengan membersihkan beberapa daun yang berjatuhan. Angin sejuk di kala pagi menerpa rambut hitamku yang tergerai panjang, udara yang menyentuh lembut wajahku terasa benar-benar menyegarkan, sungguh suasana yang sangat damai.

"Saya!"

"O-Otou-sama!" Karena terkejut aku terpeleset dan jatuh menghantam tanah—kepalaku, benar wajahku lebih tepatnya membentur lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ayah yang kemudian datang mendekat.

"S-Saya tidak apa-apa," jawabku yang bergegas beringsut, berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk pakaian miko milikku yang sedikit kotor.

"Sebentar lagi jam setengah enam, sebaiknya kau bergegas menyiapkan keperluanmu!" lanjut Ayah dengan suara beratnya.

"I-Iya," sahutku yang kemudian berlari menuju rumah namun sayang aku terpeleset dan jatuh membentur tanah lagi.

Ayah hanya menggeleng melihatku yang begitu kikuk.

.

.

 _Semua indah dalam hidupku_

 _Setiap detiknya, selalu membuat harmoni baru dalam jiwaku_

 _Setiap saat yang kujalani bersamamu_

 _Dan semua yang kuingat adalah bulir waktu kebersamaanku denganmu_

.

.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga kuil, melihat ke dua arah di persimpangan, dan menyeberang menuju café Guimauve. Seperti biasa, Guimauve adalah tempatku sarapan pagi, café yang menyediakan kopi paling enak di kota ini—atau mungkin ya Guimauve satu-satunya café di kota ini, ah sudahlah aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya juga.

"Saya 'kah?"

"Iya," jawabku singkat pada Fumito-san, pemilik café Guimauve ini.

Seperti biasa, dia selalu mengenakan kemeja putih dan apron hijau yang melapisi pakaiannya. Pandangan Fumito-san selalu tenang dan Fumito-san juga selalu tersenyum pada pelanggan, ah aku lupa mungkin aku dan Ayah satu-satunya pelanggan tetap disini tetapi aku yakin Fumito-san juga akan murah senyum pada yang lainnya.

"Hm, _Dozo~_ " Fumito-san menyodorkanku sepiring omelet dan juga secangkir kopi hitam.

" _Arigatou_ , Fumito-san _._ " Aku balas tersenyum pada pria itu, aku senang karena Fumito-san selalu tahu menu yang tepat untukku, terlebih lagi kopi buatannya—tidak dapat kujelaskan betapa aku menyukainya.

"Sshh ah … P-P-Panas …" Aku sontak mengeluarkan sedikit lidahku yang terasa melepuh.

"Saya-chan selalu buru-buru, tenang saja masih dua puluh menit lagi 'kan?" Fumito-san mengusap-usap lembut kepalaku dan membuat hidungku sedikit memerah.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong bukannya Saya-chan ada ujian praktek hari ini?" lanjut Fumito-san disela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Pfffftt …" Lagi-lagi lidahku terasa melepuh karena menenggak sekaligus kopi panas itu dan membuat Fumito-san tertawa kecil.

"Hanya bercanda, Saya-chan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jadwal pelajaranmu," kata Fumito-san lembut.

"Fumito-san, tidak lucu tahu!" Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku dan memalingkan wajahku, merajuk.

"Habisnya, Saya-chan yang selalu terburu-buru benar-benar terlihat lucu." Fumito-san kembali mendekat dan mencubit pipi kananku, membuatku sedikit mengaduh.

Aku mengusap-usap pipiku yang sempat melar. Aku tersenyum tipis, aku senang sekali dengan sikap Fumito-san yang selalu ramah padaku. Tapi terkadang aku kasihan dengan Fumito-san yang kelihatan kesepian, kemungkinan besar aku dan Ayah satu-satunya pelanggan di café ini, akan tetapi ayah juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kuil.

Pandanganku teralihkan saat Fumito-san membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sepiring kecil kue merah muda bertekstur kenyal yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Haa, Guimauve," ucapku senang dan Fumito-san pun tertawa kecil.

"Hadiah untuk Saya yang selalu bekerja keras," balas Fumito-san lalu kusambut pemberiannya dengan teramat senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, biarkan aku membantumu sedikit!"

"Ahhh~ Haaa~"

Aku mencoba menggapai-gapai tangan Fumito-san yang mengambil secara tiba-tiba kacamataku. Pandanganku tidak berubah terlalu samar, mungkin karena ukuran minusnya masih terhitung kecil. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas kalau Fumito-san membersihkan kacanya yang putih dengan kain lembut yang ia ambil tadi di dekat lemari. Fumito-san meniup kecil kacamataku, memberinya sedikit uap, lalu menyelesaikannya. Fumito-san kembali memasangkan kacamata itu padaku dan kali ini pandanganku lebih jelas.

"Saya terlihat lebih manis sekarang." Fumito-san tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

" _HA-A-Arigatou_ …" ucapku sedikit gagap, kurasakan wajahku sedikit panas menerima perlakuan semacam itu.

Suara keran air kembali terdengar seiring dua tiga buah piring dicuci oleh Fumito-san, tatapannya begitu tenang, kelihatan sekali ia begitu menikmati pekerjaannya. Agak lama baru aku memalingkan wajahku setelah sadar tengah memandanginya. Fumito-san yang melihat gerak-gerikku mengangkat alisnya, menutup keran, dan mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Ada apa, Saya-chan?" tanya Fumito-san padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, oh ya ngomong-ngomong terima kasih untuk makanannya," jawabku senang dan Fumito-san kembali mengusap kepalaku.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Fumito-san.

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan membungkuk kecil pada Fumito-san sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Guimauve. Aku kembali berjalan menuju Sanbara Gakuen sambil menyanyikan lagu kecil penuh semangat layaknya biasanya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap aku pergi menuju Sanbara Gakuen aku harus menyempatkan diri mampir di Guimauve karena kalau tidak akan terasa tidak lengkap. Semua berkat Fumito-san, aku benar-benar mencintai pria itu.

.

.

 _Tak mungkin kulupakan apa yang terjadi hari itu_

 _Begitu indah khayal dan bayangku_

 _Senyumanmu,_

 _Suaramu yang begitu menenangkan,_

 _Tatapanmu,_

 _Haruskah kukutakan lagi semua hal yang membuatku merasa nyaman di dekatmu?_

 _Menjauh dari semua dosa ini_

.

.

Hari ini Aku bersama Nono dan Nene menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan di kota. Kedua gadis ini sibuk memperdebatkan tempat bagus yang harus dikunjungi, aku sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya, di kota ini apa-apa saja semua serba satu, hanya ada satu toko roti, satu _barber shop_ , satu toko bahan bangunan, satu kedai sake, satu buah café yakni Guimauve, semua serba satu. Kota ini bahkan mungkin kurang layak disebut sebagai kota karena suasananya yang tidaklah ramai, meski begitu aku suka suasananya yang menenangkan, terlebih lagi aku suka kopi hitam dan Guimauve buatan Fumito-san.

"Haa, Fumito-san!" Aku tersentak kaget melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan kemeja putih tengah berbelanja di salah satu toko suvenir.

"Siapa?" tanya Nene.

"Pemilik café Guimauve itu ya?" lanjut Nono.

"Hm, hm." Aku mengangguk beberapa kali.

Aku pun tanpa sadar meninggalkan Nono dan Nene lalu berlari kecil menuju Fumito-san. Pria itu terlihat menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada pemilik toko, ia berbalik dan nampak terkejut saat melihatku sudah ada di depannya.

"Saya-chan?" tanyanya.

"Fumito-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tannyaku pada pria itu dan dia pun diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya aku ketahuan, baiklah lagipula akhirnya akan kuberikan padamu juga." Fumito-san merogoh sakunya lalu menunjukkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk kerang kecil padaku.

"Apa ini?" Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku.

"Hanya sebuah gantungan kecil … penjaga toko bilang benda ini membawa keberuntungan." Fumito-san pun mengikatkannya pada bagian bawah samping baju seragamku, kerang itu terlihat mengkilap—benar-benar indah.

" _Are_ ~ Sebuah jimat!" Nene menunjuk kerang kecil yang baru saja diberikan Fumito-san padaku.

"Hm, benar-benar sebuah jimat!" sahut Nono.

"Masa?" Aku memutar tubuhku mencoba melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Biasanya di acara Ore no Horoskoppu, benda ini selalu muncul sebagai _lucky item_." Nene mengangguk.

"Hmm, _lucky item_." Nono ikut mengangguk.

"Begitukah?" Aku tersenyum senang dan Fumito-san tertawa kecil.

"Begitu ya, aku juga baru tahu ternyata dianggap pembawa keberuntungan karena sering muncul di acara TV. Jadi, kelihatannya ini hanya kebohongan yang dibuat-buat orang." Fumito-san tersenyum kecut, terlihat agak kecewa.

"Haa~ _Daijoubu_ , aku akan tetap menganggap ini sebagai pembawa keberutungan!" ucapku, agar Fumito-san tidak kecewa lagi.

"Saya-chan memang gadis yang baik … _Arigatou_." Fumito-san mengusap kepalaku kemudian melangkah pergi, tetapi sebelum itu ia berbalik sesaat memandangku, "besok datanglah lagi ke Guimauve! Aku akan buatkan menu spesial khusus hanya untuk Saya."

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat dan Fumito-san pun pergi. Nono dan Nene merapat padaku, memandangi punggung Fumito-san yang mulai pergi menjauh. Nene menyentil sedikit kerang pemberian Fumito-san dan membuatku terkejut, Nene kemudian ikut-ikutan menyentil kerangnya namun akhirnya aku menepuk kecil punggung tangan gadis itu.

"Menyenangkan sekali punya seorang yang benar-benar perhatian," ucap Nene.

"Hm, benar-benar perhatian." Nono mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kelihatannya Saya-chan juga menyukai pria itu. Kalian terlihat benar-benar cocok," lanjut Nene.

"Begitukah? Aku memang mencintai Fumito-san," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Saya-chan terlalu polos … arti cinta yang kau maksud berbeda dengan arti cinta yang sebenarnya." Nono menggeleng kecil melihatku.

"Oh," jawabku singkat sambil menerawang kecil, aku sedikit terkejut melihat langit mulai merona jingga, "g-gawat, aku harus segera pulang ke kuil, kalau tidak Otou-sama pasti akan marah."

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Saya-chan!" Nono dan Nene melambai ke arahku yang sudah reflek berlari lagi meninggalkan mereka, aku sadar aku selalu terburu-buru.

Aku senang. Saat melihat kerang itu sedikit mengkilap lagi aku benar-benar senang. Terima kasih banyak, Fumito-san.

.

.

 _Darah_

.

.

 _SRASH~_

Aku membelah dua iblis bersayap itu hingga darahnya muncrat dan menimbulkan rintik hujan kecil. Aku terengah-engah, tanganku masih mencoba menggenggam erat Goushinto, aku tidak boleh lengah karena jika hilang fokus beberapa detik saja maka aku akan mati. Furukimono-furukimono itu masih terlihat melompat-lompat kesana kemari, menungguku melakukan penyerangan.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, aku meneriakkan seluruh emosiku dan melompat maju. Tebasanku dengan mudah ditahan makhluk itu dengan kedua kakinya, aku terus mencoba melawan namun ia terlalu kuat, dan benar saja—selama beberapa detik aku lengah, Furukimono yang lain datang dari arah berlawanan dan menerjang punggungku. Aku berteriak keras seiring cabikannya dan akhirnya aku pun melemah, aku terjatuh dari ketinggian dan menghantam ranting-ranting pohon sebelum akhirnya jatuh keras di tanah. Furukimono itu menjatuhkan Goushinto yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan kakinya yang kemudian menancap tak jauh di samping tubuhku.

Apakah aku akan mati? Apakah pada akhirnya aku gagal menjalankan tugasku sebagai Miko sama seperti ibu? Itulah yang selalu aku pikirkan saat kondisiku berada di ambang batas antara hidup dan mati seperti sekarang.

Mataku menatap sayu, pandanganku berubah samar-samar, dan tubuhku benar-benar terasa kaku. Aku bisa melihat saat-saat dimana Furukimono-furukimono tersebut mulai kembali menyerangku—mengakhiri semuanya sekarang disini.

Semua melambat, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku terasa panas seketika, aku tiba-tiba bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas semua arah serangan mereka, aku bisa merasakannya—perubahan dalam diriku, seolah hewan buas dalam sudut hatiku baru saja terlepas dan siap mengamuk membabi buta. Aku bergerak reflek, menangkap kembali Goushinto dan menebas habis keduanya. Terjadi begitu cepat sampai aku sendiri tak menyadari bagian-bagian mana saja yang aku tebas, tapi rintik hujan darah sudah cukup membuktikan kalau keduanya sudah habis terpotong.

Rasanya pandanganku kembali normal dan tubuhku tak lagi panas. Aku terengah-engah memandangi kumpulan daging makhluk itu dan hilang kesadaran untuk beberapa saat.

Apa yang kudengar berikutnya hanyalah suara desah dedaunan yang ditiup semilir angin.

Apa yang kudengar berikutnya hanyalah suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan, memecah kesunyian malam.

Apa yang kudengar berikutnya hanyalah suara aliran air dari sungai yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatku sekarang.

Aku pun terbangun dan meski rasanya begitu sakit di sekujur tubuhku aku mampu bangkit. Aku menancapkan Goushinto di tanah sebagai pondasi kemudian setelah bisa berdiri aku pun berjalan sebisa mungkin. Kulihat sarung merah pedangku masih tergeletak tak berdaya di rerumputan tempat aku meninggalkannya tadi, aku pun mengambilnya dan menutup kembali Goushinto.

"G-Gawat!" Aku terkejut saat menyadari gantungan pemberian Fumito-san hilang.

Aku berlari dengan panik karena benda sekecil itu tentu bisa berada dimana saja, aku menengok kesana kemari namun hasilnya nihil. Aku nyaris menangis, aku takut Fumito-san kecewa karena aku menghilangkan pemberiannya. Aku masih berlari, sebisa mungkin mencarinya, dan akhirnya terjatuh keras di tanah. Aku sedikit terisak, bukan hanya seluruh tubuhku yang terluka parah tapi aku juga harus kehilangan pemberian berharga dari Fumito-san. Aku merayap, duduk beringsut, dan akhirnya berteriak tertahan memaksa seluruh tubuhku berdiri. Bisa kulihat tetesan air mataku berjatuhan membasahi tanah, aku menengadah dan menyapu bersih bulir-bulirnya yang mengalir membasahi pipiku, sampai akhirnya mataku tak sengaja melihat benda kecil mengkilap memantulkan sinar bulan—terbaring di dekat semak-semak.

Tak terkira aku benar-benar bahagia saat melihatnya, aku berjalan pelan dan memungutnya kemudian, memeluk erat benda kecil itu.

" _Yokatta_ … _Hontouni_ … _Yokatta_ …" Aku kembali menangis, benar-benar bersyukur bisa menemukan kerang kecil itu lagi.

Aku pun mengikatkannya kembali di pinggang baju seragamku lalu berjalan pulang. Entah kenapa aku sedikit mempercayai kalau benda ini membawa keberuntungan karena meskipun aku terluka parah aku masih bisa berjalan dengan tegar—serasa pulih kembali, semenjak benda ini bersama-sama denganku. Aku melirik gantungan kecil itu yang kembali mengkilap karena cahaya bulan, rasanya benar-benar bahagia.

Benar-benar … sunguh benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

 _Kerap kali kau obati luka dalam palung hatiku_

 _Kerap kali kau suguhkan perasaan bahwa aku sama seperti yang lain_

 _Aku bukan pendosa dan tak lebih dari seorang gadis biasa._

 _Lalu senyummu mengisi seluruh relung hatiku—_

 _Membawaku kembali dari gelapnya ambang nirwana._

.

.

Tidak banyak yang aku ingat pada hari ini, kalau tidak salah aku tadi berada Guimauve, meminum secangkir kopi hitam buatan Fumito-san. Ah benar, aku kembali ingat rasa kopi yang benar-benar menenangkan dan membahagiakan itu, aku kembali ingat saat Fumito-san tersenyum dan berterima kasih aku memuji kopi buatannya. Kesadaranku tidaklah terkumpul namun tidak juga hilang, aku masih bisa merasakan tangan lembut Fumito-san mengelus-elus kepalaku—rasanya nyaman, itu membuatku tidak ingin bangun meskipun hanya sesaat. Aku ingin terus seperti ini, hanyut antara sadar dan tidak dengan mengetahui Fumito-san berada di sampingku.

Samar-samar kudengar suara pintu terbuka—seseorang baru saja datang ke Guimauve, berikutnya kudengar Fumito-san mendesis—menyuruhnya agar tidak berisik karena nantinya bisa membangunkanku. Meski begitu aku juga tidak berniat untuk bangun, aku ingin berlama-lama seperti ini.

"Dia tertidur," ucap Fumito-san.

"Begitu rupanya," jawab pria itu—Ayah, aku kenal suara itu meski hanya beberapa kata. Ayahlah yang barusan datang.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku, Ayah—aku bisa merasakannya hawa keberadaannya begitu kuat.

"Saya-chan bilang kepalanya terasa sakit," lanjut Fumito-san.

Dan apa yang terjadi berikutnya tidak begitu kuingat lagi karena kesadaranku tiba-tiba tenggelam sepenuhnya, tak ada lagi suara yang kudengar, dan saat aku mencoba untuk kembali bangun aku merasa seseorang menggendongku menaiki tangga kuil—Ayah. Untuk sesaat aku menyadarinya sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

Aku tak bisa mengingkari takdirku sebagai Miko.

Tapi jika aku boleh meminta … aku tidak ingin kembali, aku tidak ingin kembali bertarung. Aku ingin terus berada di Guimauve bersama Fumito-san.

.

.

 _Aku takut—_

 _Aku takut jika harus mengulang semuanya lagi_

 _Aku ingin kehidupan biasa._

 _Kehidupan bahagia nan sederhana._

 _Terlebih lagi menjalani semuanya bersamamu_

.

.

Darah. Darah. Samar-samar itulah yang kuingat pertama kali saat terbangun kembali di salah satu hari yang baru.

Pandanganku kembali terkumpul saat akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lampu kamarku. Aku bangun dari _fuuton_ milikku dan mengedip-ngedipkan mataku beberapa kali—mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Aku memegang dadaku dan kemudian memakai kembali kacamataku. Saat aku menggeser selimut _fuutonku_ , aku meringis—terlihat bekas luka cedera masih tergambar di lututku. Mataku membesar, ternyata semua itu benar-benar terjadi, Nene terlibat dalam pertarungan terakhirku, Nene telah mati karena Furukimono, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

TOK TOK

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kamarku yang kelihatannya diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Y-Ya?" ucapku.

" _Ohayou_ , Saya-chan." Suara khas itu terasa menenangkan.

"Fumito-san?" jawabku bertanya-tanya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya lagi, aku melirik baju tidurku yang sedikit terbuka—aku terkejut dan segera mengancingnya karena dadaku sedikit terlihat, aku juga menutup kembali celanaku menyembunyikan bekas luka pertarunganku.

"Iya," jawabku setelah sudah siap.

Pintu itu pun digeser, benar saja jelas itu Fumito-san, pria berapron hijau itu membawa masuk nampan berisi kopi ke dalam kamarku.

Ia berjongkok kemudian menaruhnya di lantai, "Tadayoshi-san bilang kau sedang kurang sehat."

Aku terhenyak mendengar kata-katanya dan jawabku, "aku baik-baik saja."

Fumito-san sedikit heran mendengarnya, "tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu 'kan? Dia bilang Saya-chan juga demam. Jadi, sebaiknya hari ini kamu di rumah saja!"

Aku menunduk sedih saat Fumito-san mengatakan hal itu, "Tapi—"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan Fumito-san pun melanjutkan bicara, "dia memintaku untuk membuatkanmu makanan karena Saya-chan mungkin tak bisa datang ke café. Aku akan menghangatkannya sekarang … tapi kupikir kau lebih suka jika minum kopi terlebih dahulu."

Fumito-san pun menuangkan kopi buatannya ke dalam gelas. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya diriku di depannya. Bisa kurasakan sedikit uap muncul dari hangatnya kopi buatannya dan aku pun membuka mata saat melihat kopi itu disodorkan Fumito-san ke arahku.

" _Ittadakimashu_ ," ucapku singkat.

"Masih panas, jadi pelan-pelan ya!" pinta Fumito-san mengingat aku gadis yang selalu terburu-buru.

Aku menenggak kopi itu perlahan, merasakannya mengalir masuk melewati tenggorokannya, merasakan setiap tetesnya begitu menenangkanku. Seperti biasa kopi buatan Fumito-san selalu menenangkan, hanya saja masih belum cukup menenangkan kegundahanku sementara ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan," ucapku sambil sedikit menunduk dan memejamkan mataku, penuh sesal.

"Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Itu karena Saya-chan spesial bagiku." Fumito-san mendekat dan menepis sebuah rambut yang sedikit menghalangi pandanganku, membuatku hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau lebih penting bagiku dari apapun, mengerti?" Fumito-san tersenyum dan mengusap kecil puncak kepalaku.

Fumito-san pun berdiri sembari berkata, "aku akan menyiapkan makan siangnya, sementara itu sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Fumito-san menggeser lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarku, membiarkanku sendiri merenungi kepergiannya. Aku memegang kepalaku, merasakan apakah ini benar-benar demam, masalahnya adalah aku sampai tidak bisa berpikir. Sudahlah ucapku dalam hati, aku kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti diriku dengan _fuuton_ , meski bagaimanapun aku mencoba berpikir entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Lama kelamaan rasanya mulai mengantuk, pandanganku kabur, gemetaran, rasanya semua ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi apa itu semua mimpi? Bukan, itu sungguhan.

Semua ini … kenyataan.

.

.

 _Namun,_

 _Kenyataan pahit ini membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku,_

 _Membuka mataku,_

 _Membangkitkanku dari semua kubur kepalsuanmu._

.

.

Mataku membesar. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa, siapa, dimana, kapan, kenapa tubuhku seolah terbius oleh semua rasa panas ini. Samar-samar aku mulai merekam kembali apa yang baru saja mereka semua bicarakan. Nono-san, Nene-san, Tokizane-kun, teman-temanku yang sudah mati hidup kembali dan memberitahukan semua kenyataan pahit ini. Tentang apa sebenarnya aku, tentang apa sebenarnya pulau ini, semua alasannya begitu jelas sekarang, setiap rangkaian dari puzzle dalam pikiranku sudah terkumpul sempurna.

"Kalau terus begini ingatan Saya takkan pernah kembali. Eksperimen macam apa ini? Ini takkan pernah berakhir kalau dia menimpa ingatannya setiap kali ingatan aslinya kembali dan aku takkan pernah bisa mengungkapkannya pada dunia," teriak Kanako-sensei.

"Bagaimana dengan uangku? Aku tidak perduli dengan semua percobaanmu. Aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku!" teriak Tokizane-kun.

"Ini gawat," sahut Nene.

"Kalau dia mengetahuinya dia takkan mengatasi masalah kami," lanjut Nono.

"Diam! Aku terus kehabisan waktu. Kalau begini terus, aku akan dilarang melakukan penerbitan. Ini tidak lucu, padahal aku punya bukti hidup tepat di hadapanku sekarang. Kalau ingatan Saya kembali aku bisa melawannya dan kemudian—"

"Dan kemudian melakukan apa?" potong suara yang beralur tenang itu atas semua luapan emosi Kanako-sensei.

Entah kenapa aku mulai merasakan rasa takut menyelimuti semua orang disitu. Siapa yang baru saja datang? Mengapa semua takut padanya? Semua terdiam memandangi pria berkemeja putih yang tengah tersenyum ramah pada semuanya disini.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku?" lanjutnya lagi.

Semua terdiam agak lama sebelum akhirnya ketua kelas Tomofusa mulai angkat bicara, "apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa menunjukkan diri secara langsung seperti ini?"

"Tentu, ya semua sudah sampai seperti ini juga … iya 'kan, Saya?" ucapnya pelan.

Aku yang begitu lemah sebisa mungkin menengadah, terpaku menatap kedatangannya, lalu mengucap pelan namanya, "Fumito … san."

"Hehe kau kembali ke dirimu yang biasanya, ya?" Dia tersenyum ramah, "meskipun kau minum kopinnya, sekarang sudah takkan bisa membantumu lagi."

Semua terdiam kembali sejenak sampai akhirnya Nono dan Nene memecah kesunyian, "ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, kami melakukan kesalahan, kesalahan kecil, tahu 'kan, biasanya anak kecil suka mengacau kadang-kadang, karena ulah anak kecil jadi ada beberapa yang harus dikoreksi 'kan."

"Begitu ya. Bisa juga dikatakan seperti itu ya," lanjut Fumito-san.

"Benar 'kan?" sahut Nono dan Nene begitu kompaknya.

"Ugh, aku takkan melakukan ini lagi. Bayar hutangmu dan aku akan segera pergi dari sini!" ucap Tokizane-kun pada Fumito-san.

"Perbuatanmu jelas-jelas melanggar kontrakmu," sahut Yuuka.

"Diam!" balas Tokizane-kun dengan keras.

"Tingkah yang kekanak-kanakan ya." Fumito-san tersenyum tipis lalu melirik ke arah Kanako-sensei.

"Aku sudah kehabisan waktu karena tak ada lagi yang bisa kupublikasikan karena orang-orang tua bodoh dan keras kepala itu. Selain itu peneliti-peneliti baru terus bermunculan." Kanako-sensei mendesah kesal, "semua orang menganggapku wanita gila! Lalu, lalu—"

"Sebelum itu … lepaskan tanganmu dari Saya!" ucapnya dengan nada begitu tenang, tapi malah direspon Kanako-sensei dengan berlebihan—Kanako-sensei melonjak takut, bergegas melepaskan cengkramannya dari lenganku, membiarkanku jatuh terhempas ke tanah.

Aku bergerak meskipun tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk sekedar berdiri, aku menengadah memandangi wajah Fumito-san yang masih begitu menenangkan bagiku, begitu lama aku memandangi wajahnya akhirnya aku pun teringat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku baru ingat siapa sebenarnya Fumito-san, apa perjanjian kami berdua sehingga semua ini bisa terjadi, semua ingatanku kembali hanya karena sesaat saja memandangi wajahnya.

"Jadi, ini semua adalah panggung dan pemain yang kau kumpulkan untuk percobaanmu?" ucapku berat.

"Benar, semua hanya untukmu. Kau bilang dirimu takkan berubah dan aku menginginkan hal itu, jadi kalau kita ingin melakukannya maka kita harus menentukan siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah," sahut Fumito-san.

Aku menunduk, menatap nanar tanah, "imbalan bagi yang menang … dan hukuman bagi yang kalah."

"Ne— ini semua sudah selesai 'kan? Ini seperti _ending_ dari segalanya bukan? Jadi, kami boleh pergi sekarang 'kan?" ucap Nene dan Nono bergantian

"Hm, tentu saja." Fumito-san mengangguk sembari tersenyum, "kalau pemain kita sudah tak ingin berperan maka … mereka boleh meninggalkan panggungnya."

Dalam sekejap saja sesuatu hal tragis kembali terjadi, Furukimono bewujud singa kelinci itu melompat dan melumat hancur Tokizane-san.

"Sebentar … j-jimatnya … kami memakai jimatnya!" ucap Nene dan Nono panik.

"Ya benar, tapi yang kuberikan sehabis kematian pertamamu itu palsu. Itu takkan bekerja lagi," sahut Fumito-san tenang.

Nene dan Nono pun berlari meninggalkan kami semua. Apa yang kulihat berikutnya hanyalah keputusasaan kedua gadis yang berperan sebagai temanku itu. Walau bagaimanapun Furukimono dengan mudah mengejar, mencabik, dan melumat mereka hingga hancur lebur.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan berkhianat. Maka, sedari awal jimatmu sudah palsu. Terima kasih atas penampilanmu," ucap Fumito-san dan berikutnya Kanako-sensei yang masih _shock_ mulai diserang oleh Furukimono raksasa itu.

Aku pun mengumpulkan kekuatanku, bangkit saat melihat keputusasaannya mendekati ajal. Aku menusuk Furukimono itu dengan sebuah tongkat besi hingga mengucurkan darah segar. Furukimono itu menjatuhkan Kanako-sensei. Aku berusaha dengan kuat, melewati pertarungan berat, penuh luka, hingga akhirnya berhasil menjatuhkan Furukimono itu. Goushinto … Miko kuil … semua sudah jelas tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong belaka.

Kanako-sensei berlari ke dalam kuil, meminta tolong pada pria yang berdiri tegar di dalam sana, memohon padanya dengan penuh putus asa.

"Otou-sama," gumamku singkat melihat pria yang tengah dicengkram Kanako-sensei.

Tapi Ayah tak lagi seperti yang ku kenal, Ayah melumat leher Kanako-sensei dan mengirim jiwanya langsung ke dunia kematian. Bisa kulihat tatapannya berubah kosong dan lelehan darah segar menetes di sekujur dagu dan lehernya. Selama ini ternyata Ayah bukanlah manusia … Ayah adalah Furukimono yang berwujud manusia.

"Mungkin dia terlalu banyak minum darah Saya pagi ini. Dia kembali ke dirinya yang dulu ya," ucap Fumito-san di belakangku dengan tenang.

"Kau sudah tahu tapi tetap memberinya," lanjutku menahan amarah.

"Jadi, kau juga sudah kembali ke dirimu yang dulu, Saya." Fumito-san menatap datar wajahku, "sekarang kau pasti tahu makhluk apa dia."

"Furukimono … setengahnya," ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ayah yang kemudian melempar tubuh Kanako-sensei jauh ke samping.

"Benar. Dirinya lahir dari penyatuan antara manusia dan Furukimono. Itulah alasan kenapa ia memiliki tubuh manusia namun memiliki kekuatan lebih hebat dari manusia. Dia adalah makhluk yang terdekat denganmu, disamping ingatan palsu mengenai dirinya sebagai Ayahmu mungkin itulah kenapa kau begitu mematuhinya," balas Fumito-san.

"Darahmu bisa mengendalikan Furukimono dengan sugesti yang tepat," lanjut pria itu lagi dengan nada lembutnya yang biasa.

"Jadi, Furukimono yang selama ini aku temui—"

"Aku mengendalikan mereka menggunakan darahmu semenjak kita memulai permainan ini … dan juga tempat kemunculan mereka … serta orang-orang yang mereka serang," jawabnya.

Ayah menghunus Goushinto dan bertukar pandang denganku. Rasanya benar-benar sakit bagiku, melihat semua kenyataan ini terungkap dari semua kepalsuan yang benar-benar indah. Ayah tanpa ragu-ragu menyerangku sementara aku yang masih diselimuti keraguan hanya bisa menghindar bahkan tersudut.

"Jika kau bisa mengendalikan mereka mengapa kau membiarkan mereka membunuh orang lain?" tanyaku tertahan cekikan Ayah.

"Sangat penting menjaga keselamatan tokoh utama, sementara pemeran pembantu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan keselamatannya," jawab Yuuka.

Aku menatap nanar Fumito-san tapi ia hanya tersenyum ramah, "kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi pada manusia tak ada hubungannya denganmu 'kan? Kau tak seperti mereka namun kau tak bisa memakan mereka. Sebuah janji untuk melindungi—bukan, melainkan sebuah kontrak yang kau buat dengan seseorang agar kau tak bisa membunuh manusia," lanjut Fumito-san.

Aku menendang wajah Ayah dan melompat mundur, sebuah kesempatan emas muncul membuatku bisa menyerang Ayah dan mengambil Goushinto kemudian menebasnya balik hingga ia berlutut tak berdaya.

"Ternyata kau memang tak bisa mengalahkannya dalam wujud manusia. Tadayoshi!" ucap Fumito-san seolah memerintah.

Ayah berubah wujudnya menjadi Furukimono seutuhnya, pertarunganku kembali bertambah berat, bukan hanya luka tebasan tapi juga luka perasaan yang harus kutanggung. Saat aku tersudut bahkan kini kembali dihadapkan dalam ambang batas antara hidup dan mati aku melihat cahayanya, mengambil pedangku yang sempat terlepas, dan mencincang habis Ayah hingga jatuh bersimbah darah. Melihat pertarungan berakhir Fumito-san pun pergi meninggalkanku dan Ayah di kuil utama.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan … kemana arah cahaya itu?" tanya Ayah dan aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau orang pertama sepertiku yang pernah kutemui. Aku senang bisa bersamamu … dan semua itu … bukanlah kebohongan … maka dari itu—rasanya sangat menyakitkan," ucap Ayah dengan satu senyuman.

Aku memangku Ayah dan tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku … semua rasa sakit ini, "Tou … sama."

Ayah memalingkan wajahnya dan aku tahu dia sudah beranjak pergi. Aku terisak, memeluk tubuh seseorang yang begitu dekat denganku, seseorang yang sama sepertiku, pergi dalam pertarungan di sebuah panggung yang menyakitkan. Takkan lagi, takkan kubiarkan kau berbuat seenaknya lagi. Aku menengadah, menguatkan diri, dan bangkit mengejar kepergiannya … Fumito.

.

.

 _Senyumanmu,_

 _Semua sosok keramahanmu,_

 _Kau tidak lebih dari iblis yang bersifat malaikat._

 _Kaulah pendosa yang sebenarnya._

 _Dan darahmu ... yang harus membayar semua ini._

.

.

"Mau membunuhku? Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk melakukan itu, Saya." Fumito mengeluarkan sebuah cermin jimat dan menjatuhkannya hingga pecah, kuil utama pun pecah diiringi kemunculan Furukimono kelinci yang dapat dengan mudahnya kubelah menjadi dua. Aku melompat menuruni tangga dan bersiap menebas pria berkemeja putih itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari!" teriakku.

Namun, sayang ternyata beberapa pasukan Fumito telah bersiap menghadangku, menembakkan timah-timah panas yang kemudian melumpuhkanku. Tak kukira Tomofusa malah berdiri membantuku, meneriakkan namaku, namun akhir yang sama dengan yang lain menimpanya … awal dari kematian. Masih tergambar dengan jelas saat tentara itu menembak habis sekujur tubuh Tomofusa dan meninggalkan kami.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kenapa ya … semua ini hanya pura-pura, tapi seiring aku menjalaninya aku rasa … aku mulai benar-benar menyukaimu," jawabnya dengan susah payah.

"Itu bukanlah diriku," balasku lagi.

"Iya, tapi aku yakin itu bagian dari dirimu, Saya," sahutnya singkat sebelum akhir ajalnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat saat merasakan satu lagi kehilangan. Tanpa kusadari suasana sudah kian memburuk. Furukimono yang tadi kutebas membelah diri menjadi ratusan dan melahap habis seisi kota. Aku mengejar Fumito dan Yuuka yang tengah melarikan diri sembari menyusuri kota dan menebas semua yang menghalangiku. Semua hanyalah pemeran di panggung khayalan yang Fumito sediakan, aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menolong mereka semua, karena yang jelas sekarang … darah Fumito harus membayar semua ini.

Aku berteriak keras saat melihat helikopter mereka sudah lepas landas, aku akui aku putus asa, tapi aku takkan pernah membiarkannya, sampai akhir.

Aku melompat meniti tiang lampu, melompat menuju pagar pembatas, lalu menghunus pedang tepat ke arahnya. Fumito berdiri memandang kedatanganku dari helikopter dan tanpa kuduga … ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol lalu menembak pecah mata kiriku dan menjatuhkanku begitu mudahnya.

"Aku belum memberitahumu, ya? Guimauve kesukaanmu itu terbuat dari darah hewan makananmu. Enak 'kan? Katanya rasanya seperti organ manusia. Kalau suatu hari kau bisa membunuh manusia maka kelak kau akan dapat merasakannya. Sampai jumpa, Saya." Suara Fumito … suara tenang nan memuakkan yang terakhir kalinya kudengar.

Aku tak bisa bergerak, aku terbaring semalaman di sungai itu hingga arus membawaku ke tepi di siang harinya. Mataku melirik sebuah gantungan kerang kecil yang mengkilap masih terikat di bagian pinggang seragamku, kerang itu retak dan lusuh tak lagi menawan hati sama seperti sebelumnya, yang ada hanya rasa sakit.

Berhari-hari hanya benda itulah yang menemaniku, melewati hujan bahkan terik, panasnya siang dan dinginnya malam, semua kulalui hanya dengan menunduk memandangi gantungan kecil itu. Dan di hari yang baru, kala benda itu tak lagi memantulkan cahaya, aku pun memutuskan untuk melepasnya … tak kuduga benda itu makin rapuh dan hancur saat kugenggam. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, merobek bagian bawah rokku, dan mengikatnya untuk menutupi luka di wajahku.

Aku mencoba berdiri.

Aku bangkit.

Semua hanya untuk satu tujuan—

—membunuhmu … Fumito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

* * *

 _A/N: Well, ngga akan diterusin sampai bagian 'The Last Dark' soalnya bingung mau modif bagian situ gimana, itu 'kan udah Grand Final._ _Temanya tentang progress perubahan perasaan Saya pada Fumito, jadi konsisten sama tema aja :D Makasih ya udah mampir._

 _Would you mind to give some review?_


End file.
